Hatters New Love
by Maya's star
Summary: Lily a girl who has been abused all her life falls down a rabbit hole and falls for a mad hatter. but will her parents finaly get hold of her and will Hatter and his friends save her Hatter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Lily ran deep in to the woods ignoring the threatening screams of her farther and mother her tears ran in to the deep cut that married her moonlike skin **

"**Lily if you don't come back in ten seconds you are just making this worse for you self" her mother shouted Poison dripping off every word she suddenly heard the slap of hard leather that she recognised as her fathers belt **

" **if shes not back in 1 second it will be worse than ever before" Lily knew he ment it she started breathing hard as she sat down near a old dead tree she couldn't keep this up she was going to get such a beating for running away again she saw to shadows coming close she edged round the tree as she leaned back she suddenly lost her balance and started falling down a deep dark rabbit hole. Lily woke up in a small room it was dim as a single candle flickered into a non existent wind her chocolate hair soaked with blood stuck to her moon pale skin she shut her eyes tightly trying to make the pain go away when she heard voices **

" **is this her McTwisp is this her ?" a London sounding voice asked almost pleading for who ever she asked to give her a promising answer **

"**yes I'm sure the Oraculum said she would arrive like this poor girl like this she looks in so much pain" the voice whispered with a sigh **

" **she must be confused may be I could show her the right way" a calmer voice declared , the voice almost seemed smug she wondered who was taking and what the second voice ment by something saying she would be arriving here how did it know? She pushed her self off the smooth marble floor that she had been lying against that was now covered in a pool of her own sticky red blood she suddenly notice a glass round table in the room with a glass vile on top she cautiously walked forward to the table and picked up the strange vile and read the dainty little label **_**Drink me**_** it requested she let out a small smile**

" **Fat chance" She whispered **

" **I wouldn't contradict the label love it maybe your only ticket out of here" Lily turned round to see a purple cat looking at her with a grin on its face and floating Lily stepped back in shock**

" **how badly did my farther hit me I swear im seeing a floating cat…I'm … I'm mad round the twist what the hell is going on here" She screamed close to tears "is this what death like?" she wondered swearing her farther must have killed her **

" **mad love? No but it would help you fit in here allow me to introduce my self" the strange cat dissappeared and appeared next to her "Im the Cheshire Cat " He smiled Lily cleared her throat **

"**um you seemed to be debating if im your person well um am I?" she questioned again Cheshire smiled **

"**I never get involved in politics maybe you would like to find the way out" **

**The cat wondered to the door and dissappeared Lily stood firmly still how could she trust some one who couldn't even answer her question straight the Cheshire Cat appeared again "are you coming?" and for some reason Lily couldn't explain why but she drank the strange liquid and suddenly shrank. She saw every thing get bigger when she stopped she got over her shock and followed him.**

**As she stepped through the door the whole place came alive the vibrant colours so bright it made her smile. Lily heard a faint buzzing sound she looked to see a little flying rocking horse fighting a small dragon Lily let out a small chuckle **

" **dragon fly " she whispered Cheshire stopped in front of two even stranger characters a small dormouse in a pink dress with a hat pin sword hanging of her belt and a white rabbit in a blue waistcoat with a pocket watch looked up at her "it looks like Lily" the rabbit declared the dormouse looked at him " sounds like Lily" she agreed " I am Lily and how dare you to say who I should and shouldn't be" Lily replied rather crossly "she's got Lilys stubborn attitude" Cheshire muttered the Dormouse looked quizzical at the angry bloody cut that shone brightly out of Lily's pale moon like cheek. **

" **Well my dear my names Mallymkun and if you don't mind me asking who did that to you?" she asked expecting a decent answer that she never got. Lily remained silent all confidence drained out of her Cheshire ran a paw along his neck indicating to Mally to be Quite who sent Chess a apologetic look **

"**maybe we should take her to the Hatter and the Hare" the Rabbit spoke breaking the akward silence Lily nodded as she followed them the journey that had started so well as she stepped through the door seemed to be falling very quickly away.**

**(hello Maya here hope you enjoyed this chapter Lily will be meeting the Hatter and the Hare next lets hope something good happens to the poor kid I don't own Alice in wonderland unfortunately ****L but I own Lily so its all good )**


	2. Meeting The Hatter and the Hare

Lily walked silently behind Mally and McTwisp, Chess closely by her side almost protectively. She never had anyone who would protect her before she never had any friends or anyone who spoke to her like a human it felt… nice. She let her mind wonder to this strange new land she thought of 5 things she wanted to know

How did she get here

What did they want with her

How did they know how she was

Who is the Hatter and the Hare

Was this place real

Was she still alive

McTwisp cleared his throat as he pulled out his pocket watch

"we should be there soon you know as well as anyone Cheshire the Hatter hates us being late" he gave a disgruntled sigh as if to support his statement the cat on the other hand simply smiled and rolled his relaxed blue eyes Lily gave a small grin to Chess

"Who is the Hatter?" Cheshire looked at her and smiled fondly at the mention of his friends name

" Tarrant Hightopp that's his real name but everyone calls the mad hatter because to put it bluntly hes mad he's the Royal hatter hes brilliant but a bit eccentric" Cheshire kept grinning as McTwisp looked up

"A bit eccentric Cheshire you mean overly eccentric honestly Cheshire after all this poor girls been through surely the white queen would be better to meet Lily" Cheshire's smile faltered a little but in his favor he didn't stop grining

"my dear Rabbit I would recommend no one better to meet are dear friend and anyway it's a bit late now where here" he nodded to a long table with a white table cloth hanging losely on it. At the end of the table were two figures, a hare whos head hung down and his ear and eye twitched as he drank his tea with a shaking paw. At the head of the table was a orange haired man with a sullen expression oh his face.

He looked up as soon as he saw Lily his frown was quickly faded into a grin

"you, its you" he jumped upon the table and ran across kicking teapots as he went. The hare jumping to catch the Teapots muttering under his breaths. The Hatter jumped of the end of the table and smiled at Chess

"is it today, has time flown that fast" he smiled at Lily. Lily could have melted in to that smile he seemed very charming she thought as he grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the table. Luckily it wasn't the arm that's was cut. The Hatter continued speaking as they walked along the table "as you can see were still in the middle of tea which you late for" he stopped turned around and smiled at Lily

"naughty"Lily stiffened at that word that was what she was told by her mother and father when she got beaten she saw the Hatters eyes turn a shade of orange she felt a paw on her shoulder and turned to see Chess smiling at her " he always says that my dear I wouldn't worry about it" She nodded and watched as the Hatters eyes turn back to the beautiful emerald green as he gestured to a seat. She sat down next to the Hare who was shoving a tea cup towards her she gave a small smile "thank you …um" the hare looked at her "Thackery" he said a thick Scottish accent she let a small smile. The Hatter cleared his throat

"well hello welcome Im Tarrant Hightopp and you are" Lily looked at him with her sad blue eyes

"Lily" it came out as no more as a whisper Tarrant didn't seemed to be pleased with the answer

" do you have a last name or is it just Lily" Lily gave a small smile but Cheshire could see the pain in her eyes

"My Real name is Lily Manchester but I don't use my Parents last name why would I, I don't wish to be involved with such a snobby high class People I call my self Lily Smith named after my Auntie" she let out a small smile. Mally sipped her tea "whos your Auntie" Mally asked with a small voice that hadn't spoken In a while. Lily gave a big grin at this " oh my Auntie Alice and Uncle James there lovely when my parents started…" she stopped and let out a sigh " Beating me, I would run away and stay with them for a while but Mother banned me from seeing her" Tarrant Looked at her his eyes again were Orange " what's with his eyes" Lily thought

"Auntie Alice? If you don't mind me asking what was her maiden name" Tarrant asked Lily looked at him confused but answered anyway

" Alice Kingsleigh"

Cheshire cleared his throat looking worried

"Alice Kingsleigh so you parents are…"

Lily looked at them still wearing the confused expression

"Margaret Manchester and Lowell Manchester"

( dun dun dun how will the Tarrant react to this sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had a load of school things going on im pretty sure there doing it purposely so I cant update *hum I'll have to investigate this :P* hope you like this and if you have any suggestions on the story please leave a comment thanks ^_^ )


	3. Calm down

"_Margaret Manchester and Lowell Manchester"_

They stared at Lily in a stunned silence. Lily squirmed uncomfortably like she was under a microscope and being examined, usually when she was being stared at she had done something wrong as her mother had usually told her, it made her very uneasy being stared at. Cheshire cleared his throat and rested a paw on Lilys shoulder

" Im sorry Lily love for staring but… well… this is a bit of a shock to us for you see we know your Auntie, well she practicality saved us from a the Red Queen and her pet Jabberwocky she's a hero, we just well never expected anyone out of her family to be so…cruel" Cheshire sighed. Lily nodded and looked over at the Hatter who had sunk deeply in his chair his face emotionless except from his eyes that were changing colour gently and slowly from the beautiful emerald green to a deep blood red

"uh oh" Thackery whispered as he slowly hid under the table. Cheshire gave the Hatter a stern look

"Hatter" his voice came out softly but the warning clearly dripped off his words, but Lily could see it made no effect on the Hatter as his pink lips opened slowly and his words came out on a silent breath,"I'll kill them" the Hatter whispered "I KILL THEM" he screamed jumping out of his seat

"how dare they! How dare they harm such a sweet, kind, innocent young lady like Lily because they have never have the happiness that she could have! Because they have a marriage that is made on a tissue of lies! They have no right! They have no right I say I swear on my very soul! My heart! My hat! if I see them I will-"

"HATTER" Lilys shouted, she suddenly stopped putting her head down, she never in her life raised her voice to anyone before and now she was scared she knew shouting never ended well . The sound of Lilys voice snapped the Hatter out of his rant his eyes turning a pale yellow colour as he looked down at Lily head down refusing not to meet his eye he saw her gently tremble in what he suspect was fear he sat down next to her "Hey you ok ?" He asked Lily as she nodded gently Tarrant's calming voice soothed her but she was still nervous, she looked into his eyes to see they were back to his calming green

"Thank you" he whispered with a smile and pulled her into a small hug. Cheshire looked at his friend who was hugging the shaken girl with a small smile on his face Cheshire hadn't seen him smile like that since Alice had left wonderland, Cheshire's smiled turned into a grin

"Hatter my friend shall we take our friend to see the white queen" at this point Thackery jumped up with a smiling face "tha White Queen! She will like to meet our new guest!…. Spoon" he gazed in to the spoon as Mally nodded " I agree with Thackery the white queen would love to meet her Hatter it will be fun!" the small door mouse said with a grinThe Hatter nodded realising Lily from the hug "yeah I…I guess your right, Lily how about I shall take you inside for a new dress, heaven knows lass that you cant meet the white queen looking like that?" Tarrant smiled as Lily looked down at the cream dress now covered in a small spatters of blood from her head wound that she got after her fall before looking at the Hatter and nodding with a gentle smile. Tarrant gave a small smile back before leading her inside.

_**The Hatters house**_

Lily glanced in the mirror of the new dress Tarrant had brought in for her, it was a lilac colour with a corset like top and the bottom hung losely by her sides. On one side of the dress a small white dragon crawled up the fabric. Lily felt honoured to have a new dress but one made by Tarrant it made her feel like a princess she slipped on her cream shoes and walked down stairs and saw Hatter waiting with Cheshire

"Lily love you look beautiful" Cheshire smiled. Lily let a gentle blush grace her pale cheeks

"thank you Chess" she whispered. Tarrant smiled and rushed in to the other room, returning a few minuets later with a lilac top hat a little smaller than his own

"here" he gently put the hat on her head

"a lady should never be with out a hat" He smiled at her as she smiled back as they existed the house with Cheshire followed behind them.

**(im Soooo sorry I havent updated but im in the middle of my GCSE's sorry if this chapter sucked but im a little out of practise hope to update soon Maya star) **


End file.
